


Cullen x Inquisitor

by puppypopcornpizza



Series: Cullen x Aedra Secrets!AU [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppypopcornpizza/pseuds/puppypopcornpizza
Summary: The asks and prompts I receive on my Tumblr but in modern!AU, exciting!





	1. His favourite place

Cullen listened as the raindrops fell against the window, with the occasional flash of lightning. The room almost looked pink – like a sunset – thanks to the colour of the curtains, it was quiet, peaceful. It was his favourite place in the world, with _her_.

Aedra hummed softly as she played with his hair, running her fingers through it and twirling it around her finger, smiling when it caused a curl. She insisted that he lie down and put his head in her lap after he mentioned a pain between his eyes, he insisted he was fine but she insisted that he needed rest.

So here they were, on her bed at midday. Every time he opened his eyes to gaze at her, she told him to close them, to relax.

But didn’t she know that he relaxed by looking at her?

All the problems with the Templars, the Inquisition, spies – it all fell away when he looked at her. When he met her in that coffee shop all those months ago, he hadn’t been more relaxed, more in love.

The question was, how would he tell her?

“You aren’t relaxing, you’re concentrating on something,” he opened his eyes to see a frown on her face.

“No I’m not,” he answered flatly, earning a chuckle from the woman above him.

“You are so stubborn, it’s impossible to tell you anything.”

“I am not _stubborn_ ,” he scoffed.

“Please, if you’re not stubborn, I’m not an elf.”

He pouted, “Fine.”

“Relax, Cappuccino. There’ll be plenty of time to do that paperwork, to call Cassandra. Right now you’re here listening to the rain while falling asleep in my lap,” the corner of her mouth twitched up.

“She’ll have your head, not mine,” he joked.

“Psh, I’m not afraid of the woman, I know what she reads _and_ I know the author. If she tries anything with me I _might_ just request that her favourite character be killed off.”

“Cruel woman,” he chuckled, closing his eyes.

“I’m not just roses and rainbows, you know,” she pointed out.

“Oh, I know.” she responded to his remark with a smack on his shoulder.

“Ass,” she laughed. Maker, that laugh.

He chuckled before a comfortable silence fell over them, she continued running her fingers through his hair and it really did help him fall asleep. He knew that the headache was from lack of sleep the night before, because of a late mission he and Leliana went on. He knew that Aedra just assumed it was because of work, which was actually true.

Deciding that Aedra was right, that he did need a break, he tried to clear his head by listening to her humming, focusing on how her fingers felt on his scalp. The Fade eventually called to him and he fell asleep in her lap, in his favourite place in the world.


	2. “YOU DID WHAT?!”

“So.” Aedra squeezed Cullen’s hand as they walked side by side down the streets of Haven.

Aedra had asked Cullen earlier that day if he’d be free for a bit so they could go for a little walk. He did admit to some curiosity though Aedra told him to relax, they were just going for a stroll. 

He didn’t believe her, but how could he say no to her? 

“So?” He repeated her words. She did something didn’t she? That’s why she brought him out, because she knew the cool air was calming to him. 

“Why are you so suspicious?” She giggled and softly nudged him in the side. 

“The fact that you’re asking why I’m suspicious means that I’ve something to be suspicious about.” 

“You wound me, my dear Cappuccino!” She brought a hand up to her chest dramatically. “How could you say such a thing to your love?” 

He chuckled and put his arm around her shoulders as they walked. 

“Okay, what did you do?” He questioned. “Adopt another mabari pup from the shelter? Steal another one of Cassandra’s books?” 

 _“Borrow._ ” She corrected. “There’s a big difference.” 

“Right, of course.”  

“You really want to know what I did? I don’t think you’ll like it… You might but I have doubts.” 

She took a deep breath and began. “I bought two plane tickets to South Reach.” 

“YOU DID WHAT?!” He stopped in his tracks, she left his arms and turned around to face him. 

“Before you get mad, at least hear me out?” 

He didn’t answer her straight away, but he nodded his head after a minute or two. It wasn’t that he was mad or upset, just shocked.

“You haven’t seen them in what? Ten years? Yeah you text your sister, but only after me nagging at you to. You need to see them, they’re your family.” 

In that moment, it dawned on Cullen why this was so important to her. Yes – because he needed to spend more time with his family, but also because Aedra was an orphan growing up. She didn’t have what he did, she had an orphanage that she hated. 

“…you take them for granted. And your brother just had a child, for Creators’ sake! Don’t you want to see him? Hold him?” 

“You’re right, we should go see them. Have them finally meet you in person.” He smiled warmly at her and took her hand in his. 

She raised a brow at him. “Really? I thought I’d have to bring Mia’s wish for us to get married into this.” 

“She what? You can’t be serious.” 

“Oh shush, I’m just teasing.” 

He chuckled and put his arm around her shoulders again as they continued walking, Cullen had just noticed that they were in the park. It was the beginning of spring so the snow was still melting and the flowers were still yet to bloom. Cullen loved this, there was just something magical about how the grass showed through the snow. 

“So when’s the flight?” 

“In a week or so. In retrospect, I probably should have made it in a month in case I chickened out or you just flat out refused to go. But it all worked out so I don’t think I have to worry anymore… Unless you change your mind last minute.” 

“I won’t. I promise.” He assured. 

“Good.” 

They walked on for a bit before Aedra spoke up again. 

“I’m excited to meet your family.” 

He smiled and kissed her on the temple. “As am I.” 


	3. “Stop pushing me away”

“Cullen.” Aedra spoke softly, standing from the couch and rounding the coffee table. “Listen, I know that you’re busy with work, but I don’t know what I did for you to… ignore me like this.” 

Cullen looked up at her from his place on her couch, she’d invited him over earlier to talk. Though he didn’t expect this. 

“I… didn’t realize.” He answered.

She sighed and mumbled “’Course you didn’t. You’re Cullen Rutherford, always caught up in work, completely unaware that there are people around you.” Her voice started raising slightly.

“I know I’ve been working a lot lately.” He stood and made his way towards her, “But _ignoring_ you?” He asked. “That’s a-”

“Ridiculous accusation?” She laughed bitterly. “Cullen I know you, keeping secrets and-and _secluding_ yourself like this. It’s not like you.”

His phone buzzed in his pocket, both their attentions snapped to the device.

“Go ahead.” She said quietly, walking towards her room. “It’s probably something important.”

“Aedra.” He called after her, she ignored his call. “What do you want me to do, stop working?”

He almost didn’t hear her whisper. “I want you to stop pushing me away.”

Before he had the chance to reply, the door to her bedroom shut.

“I’m sorry.”


	4. Broken, as you clutch the sleeve of my jacket and beg me not to leave

“You’re… you’re leaving then?” Aedra’s question caused Cullen to halt stuffing his clothes into the duffel bag on their bed.

She stood leaning against the doorway into their bedroom. He moved in a month ago, how could he be leaving? Was it her? Did she do something wrong?

“Yes.” His words caused a tear to escape her eye. She watched as he continued to grab jeans, t-shirts and jackets from his side of the closet and pack them into the duffel bag.  He’s leaving, she was going to be alone. Again. And it was all her fault.

“Did I-” She struggled to keep her voice even. “Did I do something wrong?”

He felt as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest, after he said the words, “Yes you did.” to her. He wasn’t doing this because he didn’t love her, _Maker_ , he loved her. And seeing her like _this_ , on the verge of _tears,_ and realizing that it was all because of him, he felt like he wanted to shoot himself.

He heard a sob from behind him, and it took all he could to not turn around and scoop her up into his arms. The only reason that he was doing this, was because him being a spy caused her to be in danger, he knew the risks when he accepted the job. The risks, the regulations, he knew that he should have broken it off with Aedra before this moment, it would have been easier, Cassandra even warned him that spies having a relationship isn’t recommended. 

He zipped the bag closed, and slung it over his shoulder. Aedra stood in the doorway, arms wrapped around herself as she watched the bag on his hip.

“Please don’t leave me.” She begged, her voice filled with sorrow.

He feared that his voice would betray him, so he pushed past her and walked to the front door to their apartment, stopping when he felt a tug on his jacket, he kept his back to her as she spoke.

“Please, I love you.” She sobbed. “Please don’t leave.”

He pulled his arm free and continued to the door. Once outside, he leaned heavily against the cold brick wall next to the door. One tear escaped, then another, and then he was sobbing softly, struggling to catch his breath while listening to the woman he loved on the other side of the door do the same.


	5. The last ‘I love you’

Cullen waited outside The Heralds Rest, his hands in his pockets and a black baseball cap pulled low to cover his eyes. 

He paced in front of the store, checking his watch every two seconds. Seven AM, she should’ve been here by now.

As he took his eyes away from his wrist, he saw a familiar blond-headed elf heading for his direction, her attention drawn to her phone.

With every step she took, his heart rate quickened. What would he say? He left her sobbing in her apartment. _Sobbing_. How would she react? Will she forgive him? What if-

“Oh.” She said, snapping him put of his thoughts. “Hi, I didn’t think you’d be here.”

He didn’t respond, he only stared. She looked tired, _drained_ even, like she hadn’t been sleeping. Her hair was mussed and she didn’t wear any makeup, her eyes had bags under them and her bottom lip was red, it almost looked raw.

“If you won’t answer me, then at least get out of my way so I can go and do my job.” She spat, he searched her eyes for some sympathy, happiness, _something._ He found nothing, only coldness. Someone who had blocked the world out.

“No.” He objected. “No, I came here to talk to you.”

“Oh really?” She mocked. “’Cause you didn’t seem very keen on talking to me when you left.”

“I left because…” He trailed off, realizing what he was about to say. He can’t tell her that he’s a spy! Could he? No, no that wouldn’t be right.

“Because?” She asked angrily, taking a step towards him. “Because ‘you had work’? Or maybe because ‘you’re seeing someone else’ maybe?”

“No! It’s not like that.” He put his hands on her shoulders. “I love _you_. Only you.”

He watched her emerald eyes begin to sparkle from tears. He wanted to hug her, but she pulled away before he could.

“If you loved me,” She said, stepping past him to unlock the door to the shop,”you would’ve stayed.” She unlocked the door and stepped inside the coffee shop, he watched her through the glass door as she made her way to the front counter, take her backpack off, and disappear into the kitchen.

“But I left _because_ I love you.”


	6. A good one

Cullen knocked on the door to her apartment with one hand, while the other held a box about the size of his hand behind his back. 

He smiled as he felt the corners in his palm, and when he traced his fingers over the top, he felt the ribbon he had carefully tied to the box as decoration. He imagined Aedra’s face when he would give it to her, and how she’d more than likely crack a joke even though he knows that she’s blushing like crazy. 

He felt slightly nervous when he heard the door being unlocked. What if she didn’t like it? What if she thought that it was too forward? They have kissed already and they did flirt with each other, and Varric did make it blatantly obvious that Aedra wanted this specific gift for her Name Day. Makers breath, what if it wasn’t even her Name Day and Varric just wanted Cullen to make a fool of himself? 

Before Cullen could decide whether to dash or not, the door opened to reveal Aedra in nothing but an over-sized hoodie… Hold on, didn’t that hoodie belong to him? 

“Cappuccino.” She flashed him a smile, completely oblivious to the fact that he felt like his cheeks were set on fire. 

Aedra watched him with a confused expression before realization dawned on her. _She was wearing nothing but her underwear and his hoodie_.

“Oh, um… I–I just thought. I didn’t mean t-to…” She fiddled with the drawstrings on the hoodie and tried her best to avoid his gaze by looking down at her bare feet. 

He took a step towards her and a wide grin appeared on his face. “Is that…” He reached out to put his hand over hers on the drawstring. “I gave this to you at the Satinalia last year, I thought you would have gotten rid of it or… _something_.”

“But you gave it to me, it’s a very special part of my wardrobe.” She gently pulled him into the apartment slightly but stopped halfway when she noticed how he kept his hand behind his back. 

“You mean you’ve worn that out before?” He tried to keep the subject on the hoodie and not why he was conspicuously keeping his hand behind him. 

“Alright, spill it. What are you hiding, Cullen?” She folded her arms over her chest and raised a curious brow at him. He looked towards her face and noted how she’d kept her hair down, he assumed that she had planned to spend the entire day like that. 

He tried making an excuse about how he was late for something, but she saw right through it and asked again. 

He sighed and showed her the box, realizing that if he _were_ wrong, at least she had a balcony where he could throw himself off of. 

“Varric had said that your Name Day was coming up, so…” He rubbed the back of his neck and hoped that the ground could open up and swallow him. “Happy Name Day?” He handed the box to her, and she turned it carefully over in her hands a few times. 

He held his breath as he awaited her reaction. She was silent for a minute before she spoke up. 

“Thank you… for this. It’s very thoughtful of you.” He watched her with a sad expression. He heard that she was on the verge of tears and all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms and tell her how amazing she was. 

“Bad Name Day?”

“They’re all bad, they’ve always been bad.” 

“Then why don’t we make this a good one?”

And with that, he scooped her up into his arms and peppered kisses all over her face, causing comments of how rough his stubble was and small giggles to fall from her lips.


End file.
